Coming Down
by incognitIoN
Summary: What happens when you come down from wherever you are? Will you look out at the world the same way? At yourself and your future? What happens to you and me? A reserved, quiet girl trying to find her place in the world and a lone, rough man just trying to survive in it–Beth thinks they can help each other out.
1. Chapter 1

Beth never fully understood when people said they needed some alone time. Truth was Beth had a fear of fading away slowly in the background, just disappearing so softly and quietly that no one would notice. That's what she thought it meant to truly be alone. She'd know. She'd tried to slip away a few months ago.

You see, everyone has a place in life, a role, something to contribute to the world. Maggie has college, her fiancé Glenn owns a popular pizza joint, and her daddy has his farm and vet. Even when her mama was on her death bed she took it upon herself to make sure her girls were busy and Hershel had done what he had to do that day.

Beth…well, one day she woke up and saw that she didn't have that thing. That drive that every living thing felt, it had slipped away and no matter what she did it couldn't be found.

So she took a blade to her wrist.

That was two months ago and everything that happened after is still fresh in her memory– in everyone else's memory too. The guilt still poked her in the chest now and then but she moved on, just as she did with the death of brother and mother.

The problem was that everyone else hasn't and she wishes they did, now it felt as if her world was too small and cramp. She once felt like the deepest part of the ocean, vast and empty, now she feels like a flood pushing against a dam.

The attention is suffocating and the thing was that she never asked for that. She just wanted a reason is all, to keep breathing, what was the point of life without a reason? She was who she was today because of that experience, stronger and hopeful even, she also found out something else new about herself that day.

Beth can't remember where she heard about it but she read about survivors of suicide attempts. The people who thankfully survived all had regretted it and that the problems that drove them to it were easily solved.

There's always a reason and she stopped seeking it, the fear and pain she felt that day as she slid down the wall was the most alive she had ever felt in a while. Her heart had never beaten so fast, everything else muffled out beside the throbbing in her ears. It was peace. It was feeling alive. Alive and scared because she had done something stupid. The most stupid thing she had done in all her life but she doesn't regret it. But she learnt from it.

Giving up wasn't an option for her anymore, not in life or opportunities. But she wasn't perfect and still had her days. However, when she fainted and fell into complete silence and oblivion that was scary. So yeah, Beth hated being truly alone but she also hated not being alone.

She's sitting cross legged on her bed, her bottom lipped drawn between her teeth, her leg is jiggling up and down anxiously. The soft thumping sound as her thigh hits the mattress sounds slightly comforting. Her sketch pad is thrown to the side and her television off, she stares past her blank reflection in it, not liking what she sees. That never ending swirl of emotions was threatening to fit inside the cramped space and she didn't know what to do with herself.

She was alone in the house and everything was too quiet for her liking, Beth contemplates going out and was weighing the cons and pros of it. She wants to be alone but not bored and yet she doesn't want to talk to anyone she might run into outside.

It was another weekend that she decided to stay in instead of going out with her friends who were probably bowling–again–there wasn't much to do in this small town so they made do with what they have.

Beth pouts as she looks around her room, there was nothing to occupy herself with seeing as how she cleaned up earlier when her daddy said goodbye before heading to work. Just a bed, a dresser, a television, and herself. She sighs heavily and just when she thought the silence would overwhelm her she decides to take action and stand up.

She grabs her car keys and phone off the dresser and doesn't look back, she's already dressed even though she knew she had no plans today. Beth was used to moving around despite being the introverted one in the family, being raised on a farm didn't call for being inactive and lazy.

Beth steps down the porch steps and she already feels a little lighter but still lacking the spring in her step. She hops in her truck and puts the key in the ignition, she shoots a quick text to Maggie saying she was going to hang in town for a couple of hours.

Even though Beth is eighteen now and lives in a place where everyone knows who you are she still had to check in. Even before her incident Maggie and her daddy expected this from her, it still annoys her to be treated like a kid but she never bringd it up. Her phone buzzes before she even starts the ignition.

_'The carnival just came in town last night and they're up now if you and you're friends are going! Don't know how long they'll be here! _

_xo'_

Beth doesn't bother to comment that she wasn't meeting up with friends but she didn't really want Maggie to pity or be concerned with her anymore than she has. She just wants to yell sometimes that she truly is fine. She knew what was bothering her and didn't need big sympathizing eyes to try to counsel her through her quarter-life crisis. She just didn't know how to fix what was bothering her.

She decides to head to the carnival, even though her family going after Shawn died, holding too many memories for them. But it sounds appealing to her at the moment, at least alone, that way she won't have to worry about forcing a smile the whole time for someone else's comfort.

The carnival is near the edge of the town in a large parking lot with businesses that were shut down long ago and now boarded up to keep the teenagers and homeless out. There's a diner, a donut shop, and a bar across from it that's bustling with more people than usual. Behind the carnival is a forest where some people sat on the grass sipping lemonade and laughing with friends. The rides are no different than they were when she was a child and she feels glad for the unchanging scenery. Unlike the town she wasn't sick of that, only because a carnival came and went.

Beth climbs out and pulls her hoodie up, the sun's setting and it's getting a bit cooler. She doesn't acknowledge that she also pulls it up so no one could notice her. She brought a pair of earphones with her and put them in, she wasn't in the mood to ride anything yet so she walks around and enjoys old memories.

Half an hour later she walks up to the ticket booth and purchases some, she goes on the ferris wheel first and looks out at the highest point over the small town, it soothes her so much she rides it again. For the first time in a long while she feels something like herself again. The rides squeak and the paint is faded and peeled off but she couldn't ask for a better place to be.

The colorful lights shine and flash brighter, the sound of laughs and screams sound louder, and the smell of powdery sugar and soda sweeter. She's humming contently as she glides through the now more crowded lot, she barely registers the two teens running full speed towards her. Everyone else jumps out of the way with a look of shock or annoyance but all Beth could do was stand there and flounder backward a bit. Her eyes squeeze shut at the impending collision.

Instead of a loud smack and thud on the ground she feels a jerk and she gasps as she's stumbles to her left. One of the teens, who has the build of a football player, still hits her shoulder, a large pair of hands on her waist and left shoulder stop her from falling back.

"Watch where the hell yer going, ya little bastards!" A shout comes from over her head so loud that she winces. One of the boys whip his head around to apologize but by the sound of his voice she could tell he doesn't really mean it. She smiles softly, not put off in the slightest and turns around to thank her savior. She could tell instantly that he doesn't belong here, she's good at reading people after observing rather than talking more nowadays. His leather vest, long bangs, and oil smudges on his shirt make him stand out from the other carnies.

Beth realizes she's staring at him a bit too long and hard when he ducks his head and looks away. She also decides that she likes him, it was like walking into a room on the first day of school and deciding who would be your friends and your enemies for the next four years.

"Thank you," she smiles wider.

She only realizes his hands are still on her when he removes them, he shrugs. "Damn kids need to be put on a leash," he mumbles and she has to lean forward just to catch what he said. He turns back around and climbs up the steps where he was handling the controls before he came to save her.

Beth takes a step back and sees a ghoulish zombie on the side, these were her favorite when she was young. Her, Maggie, and Shawn would always try to scare each other and usually did a pretty better the job than the lame, plastic pop outs and rag dolls in the dark.

She looks back down and catches the man staring at her before he averts his gaze. The ride stops and a few people get out and new customers were bouncing with excitement. It makes her grin and the man glances back at her again as he starts the ride. She guesses he doesn't talk much and it only makes her decide to stay and talk.

"You'd think they'd upgrade on the scare level after all these years," she nods towards the ride "I haven't seen a kid go through that thing in years and actually bein' scared."

"If they knew the last time it'd been approved for safety regulations they would."

Beth's eyes go wide at that until she notices the little smirk that lasses his lips and she can't help but giggle. Before she has time to think about it Beth moved closer to the stage and leans on it while she looks up at him.

"That's not funny," she smiles, "I'm starting' to wonder how long this thing's been in business now."

"S'probly as old as me," he shrugs again. A chorus of screams and laughs come from the dark.

"Oh, you don't look _that_ old," she teases. He really doesn't aside from his eyes, he looks like he needs a good nights rest in him. She tilts her head curiously, "how old are you?" Beth immediately scolds herself, sometimes she just can't help herself if a question pops into her head.

He looks down at her again and they stare at each other for a bit longer than normal, he's the first to look away. "Old enough."

"How long you been doin' this?" Beth knows she's just being nosy now but it doesn't stop her from asking. It's not like he's sticking around for long and she's sure carnies got ruder questions thrown at them.

He leans against the controls and fishes out a cigarette and pops it in his mouth before digging for a lighter. That's when Beth spots the angel wings on the back of his vest, she thinks it's nice. "Mmm…'bout two months." He lights it and inhales deeply.

"D'you like it?"

He blows the smoke up and away from her and she watches it dance in the air. "S'alright, lot of freedom on the road, shit pay though."

"When I was young I always wanted to join the carnival, I thought it was the only way I'd be able to travel," she confesses. She doesn't know why, she knows it's pretty silly then and still knows it. He doesn't exactly have the face that you confess silly things to, people tell her she does though, she wonders what kind of face he has.

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head. "Too pretty to join a carnival, girl." She's caught off guard at that and he blushes, they look away the same time and so she misses passese seems to regret it as soon as the words leave his mouth but she's not offended, not like he said anything lewd.

The ride stops again and people clambor out, the next push through the metal gate to hop into the red, rusty seats. Beth kicks her feet in the dirt shyly, she's always been interested in carnival life just as any other kid– even though she's aware it isn't as glamorous as she once thought it was. However, she doesn't want to bother him or take up his time anymore than she already has. He seems like a nice guy and she wonders if he has a place to call home. Maybe he got bored of it and left.

"Well," she stands up to full height, "thanks for saving me." He looks back at her but stays sent, she took that as her leave to go. Beth was surprised that she didn't want to, she came out looking to get some fresh air and be left alone. Her daddy once said sometimes it was easier talking to a stranger than someone you knew. Beth turns her head around before she gets too far, "see ya later," she waves. She's unaware that his eyes are stay on until she disappears in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

There's something about being high off the ground that makes Beth's breath hitch and her heart flutter. She has a pair of fingerless gloves that she refers to as her monkey paws and today she feels like pulling them out.

It's a beautiful Summer morning, one of those that you take for granted most of the times unless something major happens in your life. Beth feels like today is going to be a good one. She slides on a green blouse with her usual blue jeans and boots and puts up her hair. She decides to grab her guitar at the last minute, she's barely touched it or the piano in months and feels she ought to fix that soon.

Beth heads to her favorite tree on the ground, after shifting the guitar on her back she places her foot in the tire swing hanging from the lowest branch. She climbs up the thick rope tied to it and moves up from there.

Beth always favoured the early view where the sun was just waking up. A mixture of red, orange, and purple melted into the sky like watercolers on baby blue construction paper. The smell of grass from the morning dew was fresh and pleasant– it was healing in an odd way. Sitting down on one of the wider branches she can only strum her guitar lazily, with the sun on her face and something steady holding her up– she doesn't need more than that.

She doesn't know how much time has passed until she hears the slam of her daddy's truck. A few minutes later and the sound of him approaching has her leaning forwardYou know…everyone was telling me how they sure do miss your voice back at church."

Beth looks down and sees her daddy smiling up at her. Beth realizes she ought to fix a lot of things. "Tell them I say hello." It's a rather weak response and judging by Hershel's face he agrees.

"Or you can tell them yourself little missy," he winks. Beth tries to smile but her daddy could always tell when she was faking it. Her and Maggie used to joke that he was a mind reader.

She swings her legs over so that her feet are dangling off the branch, they both look over the land for a moment before she hears her daddy inhale deeply–a cue he was about to say something important. She leans her shoulder against the tree as if to brace herself from his words.

"It's hard speakin up sometimes in a world you don't think is listenin' ain't it? In a world where hope is something you can't afford to give out because you're scared it'll be snatched away. You'll find it someday Bethy, your voice, I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself."

His words hit her by surprise and if she cried anymore this would be the opportunity to do so. She doesn't but it pulls at something deep im her heart. She really wants to believe those words. "Don't give up, everything happens for a reason, and in the end…you'll come out stronger for it.

"How will I know when it's the right time?"Hershel just nods his head and smiles, "oh, you'll know." Hershel turns to leave but Beth calls out his name

"That's m'girl."

"She takes a drive in the evening with the windows rolled up and a cd by some local band singing about lost dreams and hope. Maggie calls her and now she's heading over to Glenn's Pizza Parlor, she hasn't talked to her sister much lately. The latter having been moving nonstop, she was a tornado of passion and finds Maggie in Glenn's office where both were acting in a very unprofessional manner

"It's _my_ office I can do what I want, " Glenn defends himself before he and Maggie share an eskimo kiss.

"Just don't kiss around the customers and I think you're good." She plops down in the chair on the other side and steals a slice of pizza from the box she assumes is Glenn's lunch

"Careful," Maggie warns, "it's hot."

"Beth tries not to roll her eyes, "gee, thanks for the heads up mom!" Glenn sniggers at that and Beth shoots him a knowing look. She takes a huge bite and ends up burning the roof of her mouth but she proudly chews through it like a soldier while Maggie stares. They talk about what they've been up to, random things, and share a few laughs over comparing Maggie to a future Bridezilla. The mood shifts when Maggie brings up Beth. And school.

"Beth hums something that sounds neither negative or positive.

"With all that laying around doing nothing you should have enough energy to get your butt back in school when Summer's over."

Ouch. That hurt. Beth was planning on going to a community college and then transferring until she had her breakdown two months ago. Daddy and Maggie are the ones who insisted she take a year break as most kids. But when Maggie decided or changed her mind on something there was no stopping her. She knows Maggie didn't say it to get her riled up but her sister had a gift for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I think I'm gonna get a job," she says instead and pushes on despite Maggie's disapproving look. "Need to put some money in that old truck before it falls apart, maybe I'll go back to babysittin'.

"That could be good–"

"Maggie glares at Glenn.

"…for…you?" Glenn squeaks out.

"If you get a job you're just gonna get stuck in it and then _won't_ want to go back to school. Before you know it your whole life could pass you by!"

"Beth sighs heavily. "Look, I'll worry about myself okay?" She gets up before Maggie can say anything else. She didn't really want to leave because she misses her sister, but couldn't stand it when Maggie started lecturing.

Maggie raises her hands in surrender."I'm not trying to tell you what to do." Beth tries to keep her face neutral even though she knows that's a load of crap. "I just…I'm trying to help you. I want you to think about it, okay? School first." Beth looks down at her boots and stays silent while biting her lip. "How was the carnival yesterday?" She asks softly, "did you have fun with your friends.

"It was fine." Beth hadn't actually thought about it until then and her mind flashes back to a leather vest and scruffy beard. She nods her head to the door, "I gotta go, lots of things to do."

She walks out quickly and doesn't look back. When she gets in the truck all she could do was lean her forhead on the steering wheel and sit there breathing deeply for several seconds. It's then that she hears the fire in the words her daddy told her earlier.

"Momma didn't raise no coward," she mutters to herself. She sits there for another moment and lets those words sink in and starts up her truck.

Now, what was she going to do about it?

She wasn't fooling herself into doing anything grand today so she could regret if tomorrow, just something nice–something a Greene would do.

She exhales heavily and leans against the steering wheel, the ferris wheel could be seen over the buildings.

Beth thought of an idea when she saw the ferris wheel and put it into action, doing something good just to do it always lifts her spirits up, it was something she learned from her parents. She bought two dozen donuts from the shop across the carnival and passed them around to the workers who were both surprised and delighted. It was good making yourself happy but it didn't always compare to making others smile in her opinion.

All the while she keeps an eye out for Angel Wings, she doesn't know why she's so fixed on him, she tells herself it's because he saved from potential scrapes and bruises. When she does spot him by a ride with spinning teacups she smiles.

Angel Wings spots her before she can meet him and something in his gaze almost makes her stop in his tracks. There were people in the world who always looked right through you and was oblivious to everything– he definitely wasn't that type of person. Normally, she would feel self conscious being around a person like that–especially a stranger–but she doesn't. He's talking to a woman but when he sees her he walks over and they end up meeting halfway.

He nods his head in greeting, she thinks she can even see a smile tug on his lips. "what-chu doin' here again, ain't bored of this place yet?"

"I bring donuts to the hard workers!" She lifts the two boxes up and smiles.

"Why?" It's blunt and to the point and it catches her off guard, it seems to do the same to him. "I mean…" he quickly amends, "ya didn't have to go and do that."

"I know," she shrugs, "but I figured y'all don't get much breaks so…" She opens up the top box filled with chocolate donuts and coaxes him into getting one because he almost seems hesistant. "No poison in them. Promise."

"Never had chocolate donuts before," he mumbles and grabs one. Beth's mouth drops open and then curls into an easy grin.

"Oh, why that is a crime, it's the best thing ever." He takes a small bite and it makes her giggle.

"S'good," he says between a mouthful

"Good." She doesn't know what else to say, at this point she would just move on to the next worker. She drums her fingers on the box, all too aware of his eyes on her.

"What's yer name?"

"Before she gets a word in the woman he was talking to comes up with a little girl trailing behind her.

"Gonna introduce us to your friend, Daryl?"

"Hello," Beth smiles, "I'm Beth. Beth Greene."

"I'm Carol and this is my little girl Sophie."

"Hey sweetie! Would you like a donut?" The girl looks at her mom for permission and grabs one before running off happily. "Haven't I seen you around?" She asks Carol.

"Probably so, it is a small town. Just settled here with my daughter from a few towns over, a little vacation, figured I'd work here so she can get all the free rides she wants. Daryl was just telling me here that he was gonna stick around."

"Oh, that's great!" Beth turns to him and she can't figure out why the news make her so happy. "You're gonna love Georgia."

"Daryl mumbles something but all she catches was he grew up here. She wants to question it but Carol speaks up again.

"Now, I've heard that name before…oh! I think your daddy helped out Sophie's pet rabbit, we just got her and had no idea why she wasn't eating. Tell him we said thanks again."

"Glad he can help and will do, Carol."

"Hey, maybe you can show Daryl here around before the carnival leaves in two weeks, I'm sure the town has changed a bit since he was last here." She turns to Daryl. "I was just telling him he needs to find a good place to work."

Daryl shoves his hands in his pockets, he shrugs and grunts. A man of little words. Beth finds it sweet.

"Not much of a talker but we can fix that can't we, Daryl?" Beth leans forward and smiles.

Daryl looks at the two women before him. "Looks like I ain't got no choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl doesn't even register the rest of the conversation, too busy mulling over whatever the hell he's agreed to. As soon as Beth is a safe distance away Daryl turns to face Carol only to see she's already walking away. He caught up to her quickly knowing exactly why she tried to make a quick escape.

"Now why'd you gon' and do that for!?" He scowls, motioning to where they just were.

"She's a sweet girl," Carol pats Daryl on the cheek fondly, "can't babysit you all the time." Daryl doesn't say anything but he huffs angrily, he doesn't need a five foot probation officer.

Carol looks at him curiously. "I don't see what the problem is."

Daryl rubs his neck and groans. This whole damn town is closer than the hair on his scalp, he didn't want to go around getting friendly with someone's daughter and get shot at. "What I look like hangin' around a girl like her?"

"So you're going to spend all your time down at the bar hanging around junkies and bikers?" Carol arches her eyebrow.

"Ain't like that…" Daryl shakes his head furiously, "rather keep to m'self." That was more his older brother's style, going to bars and partying all night with Daryl towing behind him to keep him out of too much trouble.

"How are you going to get ahead here or anywhere by doing that? Can't get things done alone." She adds the last few words a little more sadly. Daryl puts an arm around her shoulder and they continue walking for a bit until Carol stops.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be here, Daryl."

"Ain't goin' back home is you?" The look on her face tells him she's undecided, he doesn't comment and figures that she doesn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Get back to work," she pats him on the back. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

He nods and Daryl does get back to work, letting anyone who looks his way know that he doesn't want to be bothered unless someone is dying. He has an anxious feeling in his gut, doesn't know if it's a good or bad feeling for this town he once called home./p

This wasn't what Daryl thought he would be doing in his late thirties. It's not like he pictured a white fence, a couple of kids, and a pretty gal around his shoulder but he didn't expect to be on the move all the time. Trekking all over Georgia from tent to cabin to trailer. He was just starting to get comfortable about two months ago until Merle went and screwed everything up in the way only a Dixon could.

Merle ditched him shortly after and Daryl caught a lucky break with the carnival gig, he packed up the little he owned and sped off on his brother's bike. He doesn't mind the work and it's not like he hates kids but after the first couple of hours all screaming and shouting grated on his last nerves.

Daryl figured this would be a good place to stay for a while until Merle caught up with him and give him some bullshit story. Sure, he still hasn't slowed down anymore than he has without Merle but he doesn't have to worry about cleaning up after anyone else's mess but his own. When his brother did find him he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, he was a pain in the ass but that doesn't mean he would just forget about him.

Most of the workers share the company trailers or a hotel room together but he immediately dismissed that. He didn't get a hotel either, living in a tent would helo him save as much money as he could until the carnival left.

He makes his way into the woods at the end of the day, his tent was about fifteen minutes away, he doesn't have much but he tries to keep it as safe as he could.

It's when Daryl is laying down that his mind drifts to Beth again. She was the prettiest sight that he's seen in a long time, a smile and laugh as natural as the sun. He doesn't know what to think of her her, she was too sweet and kind to take advantage of like Merle did to so many women, too young to talk about real life problems like Carol.

All he knows is that the moment he saw her he knew Beth Greene was a good girl–too good to be talking to the likes of him.

Daryl wakes to the faint sound of laughter and the heavy roar from the rides, he groans and gets up. Daryl takes some clothes and other essentials and walks to one of the company trailers, he knocks on the door and one of the 24/7 guys open it. They both grunt in greeting, the workers used to Daryl's lack of words. He takes a shower and puts on something clean but no less tattered than he wore the other day.

He walks to the parking lot and sees Carol with her daughter–and then he sees her talking to Beth–chatting away as if they were old friends. Daryl frowns, she didn't mention anything about Beth being here this morning. But then and there something inside of him approves of her just a bit more, lets him know she wasn't all talk and empty promises the other day.

They greet each other and make their way to the diner across the street. The place is half full but pretty quiet, not fully awake yet. They all settle at the bar instead of a booth at Carol's request, giving him and Beth some space to talk.

They order the breakfast special but neither doesn't say anything apart from that, guessing she would take the lead. He glances down at her and she's rocking back and forth on the stool, it squeaks under the pressure. He realizes his may be making her uncomfortable. She didn't have to be here, could ignore him and talk to Carol. "I don't bite," he smirks.

She stops squiggling and looks up at him with her big blue eyes and he can't look away. She looks so bright under the fluroscent lights to him, almost blinding. She puts a hand under a chin and turns to face him a little more. "You said somethin' the other day about livin' here before. Were you born here?"

Daryl nods but Beth reply, seems to be waiting on him to elaborate. "Left at eighteen…with my brother."

What made you come back?"

Jus' passin' through, don't know how long I'll be here for."

"You don't like it here…"

Daryl looks up surprised, "how d'you figure."

"Just the way you look is all…" Beth pulls an annoyed, grumpy expression and he doesn't know whether to feel amuse or offended. "A place don't make you feel that way unless it's really, _really _bad. Must be people. People make a place, people make memories."

The waitress comes up with their food.

"So, what kinda job are you lookin' for?"

"Any car shops 'round here?"

Beth's eyes lit up, "oh! I know a guy, he's real nice and gets the most business." She frowns, "I don't know if he's lookin' for anyone right now…but…if you catch 'em at church then I know he'll hire you on the spot and find a place for you. He's a big softy like that." There's humor in her eyes.

Daryl doesn't know what to say to that, the only time he's ever been to church was when his mother was sober enough to convince their elderly neighbor to drag him there a few times. She took his silence as a yes though as she reached for a napkin and pulled a pen out of her tote bag. "My number and the church's address," she slides it to him.

It's then that he thinks he should put a stop to this before it goes any further but he can't bring himself to do it. He's only seen this girl two other times and she was already getting under his skin. Whether he takes it or not he knows he's fucked either way–but he has to get one thing straight before he chooses. "Why?"

"Why not.

Daryl quietly regards her unwavering eyes and determined posture. He wants to know what the hell are they even here for then. Daryl never got things for free, and his pride was too old and hardened to accept them now. That old saying 'southern hospitality' was foreign to him, the Dixon's never knew the word.

The girl didn't seem to have any ulterior motives, it's not like he has shit to give her anyway. He glances at Carol who is busy fussing over Sophia, he decides he's acting childish and there's no way to get out of this. Leaning forward he snatches the napkin and stuffs it in his pants pocket. He's torn between feeling grateful, guilty, and somehow duped. "Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to give yer information out to strangers."

"I'm eighteen. I can do what I want. And you seem nice." She says it so matter-of-factly that Daryl scowls, he wasn't anything close to nice but if she wants to believe that than so let her.

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes, she's trying to figure him out and…Daryl doesn't have a word for it but he can say he's not much bothered by it. They eat the rest of their food in peace.

"Hey there, Sheriff Grimes, Walsh!" The waitress waves and smiles towards the door. Daryl instantly tenses and straightens himself, a reflex everytime he's around a cop, a feeling like he's done something wrong even though he hasn't.

"Hey there, Kim," He hears one of them say from behind. "Two cups of the usual to go if ya please."

Daryl hears one of them approach them. "Hey Beth! Haven't seen you in a while. S'pose that's a good thing though," he chuckles.

"Hey Sheriff Grimes," Beth smiles, "how's Lori, Carl, an' Judith doin'?"

"Good, good…" Sheriff Grimes trails off and Daryl can feel the man's eyes on his back. He turns his head around and nods in greeting.

Sheriff Grimes leans forward and offers his hand, Daryl fully turns in his seat and gives a firm shake. "You are, son?" Grimes smiles but it's more out of courtesy, and the use of the word son lets him know whose in charge right now–Daryl can't blame his wariness with the way he's dressed.

"Daryl." He doesn't give out his last name for obvious reasons. Sheriff Grimes nods.

Sheriff Walsh narrows his eyes, "you sure do look familiar…can't put my finger on it though."

"He was born here," Beth pipes up.

Daryl knew someone would recognize him sooner or later, can't do anything about it. He and Merle left with a bad reputation and he hopes it doesn't affect his getting a job. Thankfully, Sheriff Grimes or his friend doesn't know anything at the moment–yet.

"Well, welcome back." Sheriff Grimes says.

Beth looks up at the clock on the wall of the diner. "I should get goin' but I'll see you Sunday, yeah? All three of you?" She turns to Carol who says they will be there.

"Alright then! Bye!" Beth gives him a winning smile./p

He thinks he could get used to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this chapter was so hard to write but only because I'm eager to get to the action as much as you guys are! In the next chapter things will escalate and Merle gets to join in.**

**10 Years- So Long, Goodbye: watch?v=PKWO6hVmIgg**

"So, who is this boy? What's his name? Why haven't I heard about him until now?" Maggie tugs on Beth's hair.

The week had passed quickly for Beth while doing rehearsals and reconnecting with old friends in the choir. Now she's standing in the back room of the church getting ready while her sister talks her ear off. She hasn't seen Daryl since the diner but got a short call from him two days ago asking what time to come and what to wear. She's just told Maggie about him and know she's asking a million questions that Beth doesn't have the answers to.

"Ow! Are you fixin' the flowers or trying to rip my ponytail out?" Beth rubs the back of her head. "I'm just helping him out and I wouldn't exactly call him a boy."

"Well, dammit Beth! What would you call 'em?" Maggie demands while coming around to face her, trying to put on a parental voice that Beth thinks is just bossy.

"Maggs, we're in church!" Beth hisses. "And he's…" A friend? Acquaintance? She wasn't sure what to call him and why it was such a big deal to her sister. "Like I said, I'm just helping the guy out."

Maggie waves her away. "Oh, they say it in the Bible I'm sure He's not going to strike me down." Beth rolls her eyes and smooths the black and yellow choir robe over her blue dress. "Okay, but how old is he and is he cute?"

Beth turns away, her face burning up. "Did you hear they canceled the Sunflower Festival this year? At first they said they were just going to move the date and they didn't even say why."

"Ugh, _fine_, I'm just going to find out."

"As if it's some super secret?" Beth's phone buzzes and she reaches under her robe to get it.

"Where the hell are you keepin' that?" One of the choir boys ask her, his mouth dropping open when she takes it out.

"They don't make good pockets for girls like the guys get," Maggie tells him. "We have to improvise."

"Is everyone cussin' in church today, _Lord_!" Beth raises her arms, scandalised. "Be back in a second." She calls out as she heads out the back door, the roar of a motorcycle reaching her ears.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain!" Someone shouts.

The sight of Daryl sends a spark of excitement through her body, she's only seen him a few times but has already become used to him. Beth isn't so naive that she thinks they'll be arguing about how they met over ice cream in the near future but it feels something like that.

Daryl cuts the bike off and actually greets her with words–well, one word. She could say she wasn't counting but he wasn't making it hard for her. Beth looks over his black buttoned up shirt and pants. "You look nice, mister."

Daryl steps off of it and snorts. "What're you wearin'?"

"A sacrificial gown."

Daryl smirks, "gives Bible thumper a new meaning. Ain't bring no Bible with me." He looks up at the church and for a second she thinks she sees something like hesitation in his stance.

"Don't worry." She assures him and what she figures are his nerves from entering the church and meething his potiental boss. "We have some to spare. Ready to go in?" He hums and she refrains from asking what's the longest conversation he's ever had while only humming. "Daryl?" Beth waits until she has his full attention before she draws a smile in the air with her finger.

Daryl frowns.

"Nope? Not pumped at all?" Beth knows he's not going to react. There are three outcomes when you get someone like them together. Either both are awkwardly silent until someone leaves, both find comfort in the silence and somehow find communication without words, or one is pushed into becoming the talkative one. Beth thinks she may be in the last category, if only with him.

Beth doesn't think it's possible but Daryl's frown grows, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a cigarette. "You mind?" He lights it up and curls it around his finger as he takes a deep inhale. He probably sees the mild disgust on her face at the smell because he steps back.

"Not the worst way to go out I suppose. Still pretty bad in my opinion."

"Yeah, pretty bad." It comes out bitter but he doesn't go farther than that.

She walks over to stand beside him while he smokes his cigarette, he takes slow, small puffs afterwards and she wonders if he's still nervous. She realizes then that she doesn't really know a lot about this man, meeting and arranging things with him had moved so quickly she hasn't had the time to stop and think about it. It all feels so natural instead of strange though–standing here with him in silence. Not zeroed in like Maggie makes her feel lately or completely ignored from the universe, she was just _there_.

"Grace," he breathes in a ragged voice and then ends up coughing, dopping his cigarette to the ground. "Shit."

"Well, at least someone has the decency to at least curse outside," she frowns and ignores his questioning look. "You okay?" She pats him on the back. "_Breathe_.

"Fine," he wheezes and steps a few paces away from her. "Almost swallowed the fucker." He pounds on his chest with his fist a few times and she can't help but feel amuse.

"Not the worst way to go though, right?"

"Smartass," the word forces itself out between a cough and tries to sound genuinely pissed but only makes her laugh more.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," she smiles. "Let's go inside now, I'm sure he's here by now and waitin' for you."

"_Beth_." She looks at him and if she doesn't know better she thinks he did swallow that cigarette. She knows what's coming next and it makes her feel sick.

"_No_." The word rips out of her forceful and without emotion. She wasn't doing this for a thanks or because she pities him for whatever reason he may think.

"She grabs a piece of her hair and wraps her index finger around it, a habit she's stopped years ago when her brother said it made her look like a ditzy blonde. "You don't have to, there's no reason to. You just…you don't _ignore_ people," she flusters over her words, "that's not the way it's supposed to be, least not_ all_ the time…just...because."

She stops because she thinks she's probably said too much, something important, things she doesn't want to work out yet in her mind. Now she was unleashing it out on someone innocent and most likely coming off as a crazy person./p

But Daryl isn't looking at her like anything or trying to play off her mild outburst, he's not disturbed at all.

"Dale is waiting for you. C'mon."

She leads him inside and ignores Maggie and the choir's curious stare for now as she takes him to the front of the church. She has an urge to reach for him and make him walk faster because he's moving too slow in her opinion. Dale is sitting in the middle pew with his Sunday best on, though the floppy hat that sits on top of his head sort of ruins it.

"Daryl meet Dale, Dale this is Daryl."

Dale pushes himself up from the wooden bench and holds out his hand which Daryl takes. "Heard a lot of good things about you from my favorite customer nice. Truck still running' Beth?"

"Yes sir, missin' me yet?"

"Better company than some of the fools I get up there. Summer time come 'round and kids get behind the wheel for the first time." Dale shakes his head, "don't know how to drive to save their life. Complainin' about the a.c. not workin', leavin' they dang lights on for hours without knowing, and gotta replace tires left an' right."

Beth decides to leave before he really starts to get in it. "I should probably stick around so I can learn a thing or two but…" she whips her head around. "There's Maggie, I'll leave you two to it."

Maggie grabs her arm and drags her near the podium. "When you said man I was thinking, you know, someone over eighteen but under twenty-two _at least_! Especially not some biker." She whispers harshly.

Beth stares at Maggie as if she's lost her mind. "…okay? Why does that matter?"

"Beth!" Maggie shrieks and Beth shoots her a glare. She's about to ask what her problem is but Father Gabriel comes over and tells them it's time to get in place.

She quickly makes her way to the piano in the corner opposite of the choir where Maggie heads. She sees Carol come in with her daughter and she waves at the both of them. Hershel, Glenn, Otis, and Patricia all come in a few moments later. More people are slowly ushering in as she flips the first few pages from her sheet music and lands on Amazing Grace.

She begins to play softly and the choir hums along after a few notes in, their voices growing stronger as everyone starts to take their seats. Once it quiets down the choir's humming turn to words, she opens her mouth to join in and everything drowns out just for a few minutes.

"–and then Jesus said," Father Gabriel's voice booms and interrupts her thoughts, "'I have shown you many good works from the Father; for which of them are you going to stone me?'"

—–

They play one last song while some people get up to leave and others stay and chat. A few welcome her back with hugs and smiles and she nods politely. When she finally gets some air to breathe she doesn't see Daryl or Dale anywhere, she heads outside, thinking Daryl has already left. Churchgoers can spot a newcomer with one look and she thinks no one is rude enough to walk away while someone's talking about the future of your soul.

She finds him sitting on his bike, waiting for her. "So, what did he say?"

"Start next week."

"Her smile widens. "Awesome. Told ya he'd do it, did he talk your ear off?" Daryl hums in agreement.

"Hey, Beth!" Glenn calls a few feet away, "Maggie says we're going to wait in the truck for you!"

"Alright! Just a second!" She looks back at Daryl and the mood instantly changes, whether it's from her, Daryl, or maybe a mixture of both she doesn't know. What she does know is that she doesn't like it, the sudden heaviness of it smashing into her like a train.

"Maybe–" She starts.

"I'll–" Daryl begins.

They both fall silent, Beth tugs at her dress as she tries to come up with something to say other than goodbye.

"Beth!" Maggie shouts.

"Best move on, girl." Daryl starts the bike and the loud rumble challenges anything that was left to say. She watches him pull out and drive away, gone as fast as he appeared the first time she saw him.

A lack of words seems to be contagious because no one is saying anything on the ride home either, but there's plenty of looks and nervous shifting to go around. She sits in the back with Glenn who looks half relieved to be back there with her rather than in the front with Maggie and Hershel.

"Daryl Dixon," Hershel breaks the silence, "thought that boy and his brother were long gone by now." Beth raises her head at that, she never did bother to get his last name. "Didn't know them personally but I've heard a lot of things about 'em." Hershel catches Beth's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Heard some bad things." That surprises her, she knows Daryl doesn't exactly have the most friendly looking face but not once did she assume he had the personality to go with it.

"Don't know what he's like or what he gets up to nowadays…you know I'm not one to judge so quickly, you girls know that I like to give a fair chance but…I think it will be best if you just leave him be, Beth." It's neither an order or request and it doesn't sit right with her, she always respects her daddy's opinion more than any other, but he could be biased when it came to his girls.

Beth swallows the uneasiness that wells up in her throat that comes from hearing her daddy talk that way about the man she knows."Well, why do you say that? He seems nice to me, hasn't bother anyone that I know of."

"I expect that's for his own good in some way or another," Hershel replies.

"Beth looks down at her hands and something horrible clenches in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The days pass by in a blur for Daryl, when he isn't keeping himself completely busy at work he stays in the woods. He traps, guts, and cleans squirrels for food and searches for nice hotels since he can afford them. He usually opts for the cheapest, shittiest ones when he's with Merle, knowing his brother would be a pain in the ass without any dope or liquor in him.

For the first time in a long while he feels stable, it's an illusion he knows he can't afford to sink into, it will only make leaving more exhausting than the last time. The only place he can ever truly rely on is the woods, it's his go to destination even at its most feral, no shelter with four walls can compete with it. A home never washes away whatever sweat, blood, or secrets him and Merle leave behind.

So he retreats to the woods, burying in it so deeply he doesn't notice until he stops moving. It bothers him this time, maybe it's because he can't hear the noise from the carnival anymore, he ends up breaking two arrows for a rabbit that day. He's been this way since the church, Daryl tells himself it's because he's starting to settle in here, that it's anything other than a certain blonde.

He knows he'll be running into her again and it's irritating how much that bothers him. Big blue eyes and a voice that sounds like church bells to a sinner– full of grace and kindness so casual it's jarring. He keeps playing back those last few minutes, wondering what she was going to say. Maybe…that's what she says before he accidently cuts her off– maybe means a lot of things. He was probably going to blow off whatever she was planning to say anyway. But he drives off instead of making up some lame excuse, feeling like the king of assholes for doing so after her help.

It makes him feel even worse when he goes to pick up his final paycheck, knowing he doesn't have to worry about where the next one is coming. The sun is gone when he decides to leave the woods and everyone's heading home for the night. The rides and stores across the street shut down one by one, leaving the lot in darkness.

Daryl's about to crash for the night himself when his phone rings, it can only be two people calling him this late, neither option is good. He flips the phone open, not even bothering to check the caller id. "Yeah?"

A woman sighs on the other end and Daryl goes still. It's a sigh that speaks so many things to him and nothing good for her. He hears the loud engine of a bus and its rusty door squeaking open. Daryl sits down on the curb and his fingers wrap tightly around the phone. "Thought this through then, hm?"

"I know I'll probably regret it," Carol's voice says on the other end. "But, I…I just feel like…this one more time…this is it." He hasn't seen Carol in the past two days, he assumes since they're both adults that they can take care of themselves, it's another illusion he falls into every now and then.

"Think that then you haven't thought about it, 'jus' thinkin' about yerself," he bites out. He's too late this time to tighten up the blindfold over her eyes, she was going back to her bastard of a husband and there was nothing he can do.

It's been a silent pact between them since they first became friends to try to be better than their demons. Daryl found it comforting to know someone who is trying to reach out of their own personal hell just like him. Two people wishing for something good and genuine in life, instead of just surviving as a smug fuck you to what to the world keeps throwing at them.

That's Merle's style. A road Daryl could have went down if he was the same as him. Merle who was known for decking it out with their asshole of a father so bad that blood ends up staining the already filthy carpet. He was the one on hands and knees in the dead of the night, scrubbing with a ratty towel to clean the evidence of trailer trash up, only to spread the stain more with his pointless existence. Because he fucks everything up eventually, his blindfold is always loose.

He feels the shame of growing up and not knowing anything better than that, praise and worthy an alien concept to him. He feels shame for wanting something better when all he knows are bullet holes in four walls. Always teetering on the edge of what he wants and what he knows, the black sheep of the Dixon family and no one even knows it. And then he meets Carol whose on the same edge and he thinks it will be better if he isn't going it alone. But the illlusion is pulling away again, she's falling over her wall, it never lasts for people like them.

Words ring back to him, how you don't just ignore people. Not people like her, like them. "Jus' gonna fuckin' give up an' go back. Man didn't even have to try, gonna drag yer ass back all on yer own, do the work for 'em!"

Daryl knows what's going to happen, sees Carol's life turning to ashes just like his mom in that bed. He thinks of what Sophia's future, if Carol will even be there to see her grow up. Will she end up like Daryl? Like Merle?

His voice rises in panic at the thought. "Use that goddamn brain of yours, that little girl needs you…not him. If yer gonna be a shitty parent least be a single shitty one. No sense ta throw in two!"

He gets a small, broken laugh from her at that. "I know, I know…it's just…how do I do this. I don't know how to move foward, Daryl, I don't know what I'm doing."

Daryl snorts, "and this is the best plan, yeah, whatever…" he exhales loudly and scratches his his scalp so hard it hurts. "Fuck, don't even know why I'm wastin' m'breath." He wipes at his eyes roughly with his forearm. "Fine. Go on then an' prove yerself wrong like a dumbass, not gonna be there to clean up your mess." Carol remains on the phone, knowing better than to take the cruel words to heart, too familiar of a hurt dog lashing out when it finds itself in a corner. She's leaving because she's hurting right now, he can't fix that, the only thing he's able to do is say what he has to.

"Just because I'm going back doesn't mean I've lost my way…that you lost yours. Am I a bit broken? Yes. But I'm not tired. I'll call you when I get there." Daryl doesn't say anything, she hangs up and he doesn't move, just continues staring out into the darkness of the lot.

When Daryl stands it feels like he's been sitting forever, his legs pop and groan underneath his weight. He wonders if this is what an addict feels like after a high, eventually reality settles back in to remind them that the good feeling never stays.

The smell of grass and wood chases away the nauseating smell of cotton candy and ketchup. Daryl makes it to his tent on autopilot, only stopping when he sees someone has been through the area– through his tent. He whirls around quickly but he's thrown off balance as someone jumps on his back, a strong arm gets around his neck and the other around his waist, trapping his arms between them.

Daryl throws his head back but his attacker dodges a potential bloody nose and a nasty black eye. He takes advantage of the man leaning away by pushing them backwards until the man's back makes contact with a tree. The man wheezes and tightens his hold around Daryl's neck while the other jabs him in the side. Daryl can't even turn around to get a look at the guy's face, or even find a reason as to why the hell someone's attacking a person with nothing of value.

They both struggle until his attacker's arm momentarily loosens around his waist, Daryl grabs it and throws the guy over his shoulder, bringing them both down to the floor. Daryl scrambles up panting and furious, he's about to stomp the man's face in until he gets a good look at him.

"Tap out, tap out! Shit, think ya broke somethin'!" Merle laughs.

Daryl's eyes widen and his shoulders sag as Merle gets up from the ground.

"Hell you been!?" Daryl shouts roughly, shoving his brother away when he tries to move close.

Merle puts his hands up in mock surrender, much like when he was first teaching Daryl how to fight when they were young. Instinct teaches him to stay on his guard, pain always comes next. "Aw, coulda ended yer pussy ass soon as I came out," Merle chuckles, "workin' at the carny softenin' ya up on me?"

"Don't try an' change the subject!"

"What's got yer panties all in a twist," Merle gripes, "thought you'd be here, gettin' all sentimental on me an' shit. Looks like you lost yer best friend." Merle heads to the tent and comes back with a backpack, he reaches inside and comes up with a large clip of money. "If you gonna cry like a bitch then cry over this." His thumb slowly runs over the stack and all Daryl sees are twenties and up.

Daryl's anger drops for a second as he let's out a low whistle. "Hell you make that?"

"You worry 'bout the wrong shit, baby brother. I got it, s'all that matters." Merle grins and stuffs the money back inside.

Daryl grunts, "sellin' stolen shit again, huh?" He digs into his back pocket and reaches for a slightly smushed cigarette, courtesy of Merle. "Counterfeit? Credit fraud? Sellin' drugs?" Merle is there with a light and Daryl gladly puts it to use. His eyes quickly scan over his brother, getting away clean once again, his luck never seems to run out. "Naw…looks like you snortin' it, what's got you in trouble last time, dumbass."

Merle ignores him and gets out a smaller clip to stuff in his pocket. "We gon' celebrate tonight."

It's not surprising that the first thing Merle thinks about when finding him is alcohol. It isn't a real Dixon reunion without it. "Got shit to do tomorrow." He says instead because even though he misses Merle he's regretting not bashing his face in.

"Take off and hang with me, son." Merle slaps him on the back, "ain't no one gon' miss you 'round here."

Daryl ducks his face down and sighs, the words sting and he decides he does need a drink, even if it is with Merle. Besides, Merle has cash and is going to be a douche and go drinking with or without him. Daryl relents and gives Merle a look that says he's not paying for anything, Merle grins and leads the way out of the woods.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Merle hoots.

"How we gon' get there? Only got the bike and I ain't ridin' bitch."

"Gotta friend." Just as he says it a black, beaten up truck rolls up to the parking lot. A slender arm with way too many bracelets pokes out the driver's window and waves. "Headin' to her place later. Gonna fix me up a hot meal." Merle winks and nudges Daryl with his elbow.

"Pftt…ain't the only thing she gonna fix you up with." Daryl climbs in last and starts rolling the window down, the truck strongly smells like alcohol and perfume. She's Merle's kind of girl and the state of her truck is just like her, decent looking on the outside and tattered and messed up on the inside. Big breasts draws away from her caked on face, dead eyes that spoke of too much wine and late night partying. The type of girls that come from a background similar as theirs, who wonders why her relationships fail when she chooses deadbeat guys.

They pull up at a small dive that's full of people, from town drunks, to regulars, and travelers. A small group of bikers lift their beer up in the brother's direction as soon as they enter. Daryl recognizes a few of them, none on their lists of people to avoid.

Daryl follows Merle and their ride over to one of the pool tables, even though the only thing he wants to do is drink until he blacks out. But he also wants to know what Merle's planning next, unsure if he needs to stay close or it's okay for him to do his own thing. That's definitely something he's going to have to bring up, having already told his boss at the carnival that he's staying, and they're going to need another ride.

He hangs back as Merle chats with a guy who seems to be the leader of the group, ordering bottle after bottle for everyone. Daryl takes one each time, even when they start to bring out the heavier stuff. Merle says something to the guy about staying, there's obviously many connections for him to be comfortable for a while here.

The shots start to slide down his throat smoothly, he barely manages to place the last one on the edge of the pool table. After a while the bar begins to get louder and too damn hot for his liking and everything these past few weeks are bubbling up along with it. Old and new problems, past and future memories, it all clashes together in his mind to form one ugly mirror.

"Alright there, bro!" Merle shouts directly into his ear, a grin streching across his face.

"Asshole," he groans out, flinching away from the noise. "Yo," Daryl nods to one of the bikers, "time is it?"

The man looks down at his watch, "only eleven twenty-four…twenty-five…ready to call it quits already, brother?"

Merle replies for him but Daryl doesn't hear it, a hand wraps around his bicep and the contact stings. Other than the fact that he's not comfortable with having people touch him, Merle's earlier welcome has left him on edge. He turns and looks down at the woman beside him, a confident smirk on her lips has him pulling away. It doesn't deter her one bit and he's too drunk for anyone to be bothering him.

"Ain't you a lady charmer," the voice is young and dry and her face is bland and blurry. "You ain't bored? You look bored. Haven't hardly said anything since you came. I'm sure tired of watchin' those idiots over there pay more attention to sticks an' balls than anything." His mind finally makes the connection that she's one of the biker's girls, they all look the same, leather and too much make-up.

He moves away and decides it's time to go, uneasiness and irritation floods his system. "Nah, I'm good." He shrugs her off and stands straighter, learning from experience that when last call starts people start acting up. Avoiding his father at night after the bars close, memorizing the time name and time for each one.

The girl glances behind him, it's quick but Daryl has a knack for picking up body language, even in a drunken state. This girl was looking to start trouble and wasn't being coy about it either, deciding to pick the newcomer as a target.

"You barkin' up the wrong tree, sweetheart!" Merle tells the woman. "This one here is defective. However, you are most welcome to join me an' my lady friend." Daryl inwardly curses.

"Get back over, Darlene," one of the man playing pool says, his voice calm and cool as if he's talking business.

"Fuck. You. Henry." A laugh breaks out over the group and for the second time today he feels like he's going to throw up. Everything about her screams her motive, body pointing more towards the group at the table than Daryl's, her words slur and are more than loud enough for the patrons to tune into. She was stupid if she thought she was going to use her or Merle as bait.

He leans towards Merle and jabs a thumb towards the exit. "Let's get the hell outta here, ain't got time for Lucy and Ricky."

Being the asshole that he is, Merle throws an arm around the girl's waist and squeezes. "Don't know, one fine piece a tail right here," he looks the girl up and down and hums, "shame for it to waste." This sets off a chain of oohs and ahs and Daryl glares at his brother. He looks to the leader of the gang who is simply standing there looking bored with it all, Daryl shares the sentiment, he knows what's coming next.

"Don't nobody want yer tired ass, girl." The man puts the pool stick down and looks at her now, which is probably what the girl has been trying to get him to do all night. The man huffs a laugh at her and Merle, "an' you gonna make me jealous with that?"

"Don't know…looks like he's got a package on him." Merle and Darlene giggle as she plays with his hair and he smack her ass.

Wooden chairs scrape against the floor and heavy boots stomp around the table to reach his brother. They're face to face and both just as drunk as he is. Both are itching for some action tonight because the pool game got boring half an hour ago, it's just pent up energy running on cold, bitter liquid. Half of the bar is watching now, some are waiting to see what's going to play out, their weekday stories dry and spent. Daryl looks for the bartender but can't see anything now that people are huddling in groups while waiting for the inevitable. Leaving never crosses his mind– the curse of last call.

"Merle!" He whispers furiously.

"Naw…" Merle waves him away. "Let 'em step up, watchu gon' do there boy, huh? Steppin' up to me like that" The guy and Merle are nose to nose know and his fingers are twitching, instinct to back him up if anyone else joins. He looks at the other bikers, their positions, and the objects close to them.

"He ain't gonna do nothin'," the girl says while stepping inbetween the two. "He don't have the balls!" She shouts, poking her finger in his chest with each word.

The man backhands the girl and she stumbles back into Merle, a look of surprise on his face. Daryl doesn't hesitate when running up to the man, a satisfying smack echoes in his ear when his fist makes contact.

"Come on! Who wants some!" Merle yells out to anyone who's listening, glee written all over his face, ready to instigate some more. Chairs scrape and fall against the floor and shouts are raising everywhere. Henry grabs Daryl's collar and swings him against the bar. The man takes a swing that Daryl blocks with his arm, his other hand searching for something to get a hold of, glasses crash to the ground. Taking too long for his liking he decides to use his foot and push the guy off, they both fall to the floor. He uses the man's face to push himself up and keep him down while he looks for Merle.

"Fuck!" He yells out, his right eye throbbing in pain. Big, rough hands wrap around his throat, Daryl reaches up to the table they're under and grabs something hard and cold.

The man begins jabbing him in the side that Merle was hitting earlier and it stings like hell, this only fuels his anger, he knocks the guy in the head with the ashtray. While the biker doubles over in pain he takes the opportunity to stand up using a chair as leverage. something is running down his face but he ignores it as he kicks the man in his side.

"Sunavabitch!" He kicks the man again and again, "like that, huh!?"

"Kick his ass, baby brother!" Merle cheers. Daryl moves his leg back, ready to give it his all, and then someone yanks him back.

"Lemme go!" He shouts and tries to pull out of the man's grip. Feeling cool metal slide and bite across his wrists stills him and he curses.

"Aw, man c'mon!" Merle laughs from somewhere behind him, "we were just playin'!"

One of the officers from the diner –Shane his name tag supplies– comes around and cuffs the bloody, overweight biker on the floor. He hoists the man up and points a finger at Daryl "control that temper."

"Man, piss off." He spits on Shane's shoe which sends Merle and the other bikers doubling over in laughter. Shane steps forward but the hand of whomever has him in custody shoots out over his shoulder.

"Cool it, let's just bring 'em in," the officer sighs.

Daryl recognizes the voice of the other guy from the diner. Just his fucking luck. You hang with Merle and it ends in cuffs.

The man wheezes and tightens his hold around Daryl's neck. Daryl can't even turn around to get a look at the guy's face, or even find a reason as to why the hell someone's attacking a person with nothing of value. The police door slams and the cops from the diner get in. "So much for a nice, relaxin' drink before I get home." Rick huffs tiredly, though he doesn't look to beat up about it.

Shane is the one to slam the door in Daryl's face, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he does so. He bangs his head against the window, angry at himself for losing his temper and for not leaving earlier. He squeezes his eyes shut and the image of a blonde girl with sky blue eyes makes them open his own again.

"Hey," the officer says, his eyes on the mirror to see Daryl. "We all have bad days."

"Yeah, watchu know about it?" He spits out. "You ain't the one in handcuffs right now."

"Don't even bother on this guy, Rick," Shane taps the barrier behind him, "they all end up the same anyhow." Daryl wants to tell the both of them that they don't know anything about him, but at the moment he sure does look like he's going down the same road as people like him.

"So much for that drink before I get home," Rick comments.

"Lori givin' you a hard time again?" Daryl automatically tunes them out and manages to succesfully do so for the most part, until Rick decides to include him in the conversation.

"I've been meanin' to ask…" Rick starts up and Daryl has to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything that may result in him getting tasered. "How do you know Beth Greene? I mean, I know you're workin' for the carnival but how exactly did you two meet?"

He should have been expecting it to come up but it was the last thing on his mind. Daryl shifts uncomfortably in his seat, her name sends a wave of shame down his body.

"He asked you a question." Shane turns around, looking just as curious about his answer as Rick.

"None of yer damn business."

Shane snorts, "well, then…don't know why she was bein' all friendly with you. Women right? Don't know what the hell's goin' on in there heads. Speakin' of…"

Daryl's glad when they finally make it to the station and out of the car with Shane.

"Night in jail to sober yerselves up, everyone got some cuts and bruises an' no feelins' were hurt."

"And y'all had to go an' ruin all the fun." Merle complains from one of the benches.

Daryl looks at Merle who he swears is glowing brighter than a firefly. Daryl slides down the wall and groans, he hasn't slept in a jail cell in a long time. "Man, can't get no extra pillows or blanket! Horrible service in here."

"Want a mint on that pillow?" Rick says. "I'm callin' it a night," Rick tells one of the other officers, "don't let them talk yer ear off."

"Hey," Merle whispers, "why you ain't let that ugly bitch get 'er ass kicked? What she was lookin' fer anyhow," Merle chuckles. "You was just itchin' fer a good fight, huh?"

Daryl shakes his head. "Wasn't the one who was instigatin' a fight to get into the good graces of the head man in charge."

"Business is business. Can't show off th' the goods if the package it's bein' sent in ain't in top condition. You enjoyed it too though, didn't ya?" Merle doesn't wait for his answer. "Whoo! Dixon's back in the game, I tell ya…"

Daryl closes his eyes and listens to Merle hollering and complaining about not getting his home cooked meal. He dreams of carnival rides and sky blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sighs* finally, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and the tunes. I love to add music to fanfics, sort of sets the mood of the chapter and other stuff and thangs.**

**First tune: Invisible by Hunter Hayes. watch?v=LiUqgL5urWc**

**Second tune: Love Me Forever by Motörhead watch?v=I7S0VKsopLw**

Even though she enjoys children Beth never really thought about having a baby herself. She remembers a time when the thought of Maggie going off to college and having a baby was terrifying. But that was when she was young and the thought of anyone growing up and leaving the family was unthinkable to her. That was before death came into the picture and she thought her loved ones were safe from everything besides old age.

Car crashes, freak accidents, or illnesses never cross her mind. A baby is a blessing in her eyes now, preserving the family name. As she holds Judith she can't help but fantasize about being a mother to a baby as wonderful as her– even though Judith is being a bit fussy today.

Lori has been busy fixing the house up for her book club all morning while Beth tends to Judith in the nursery room. She sees Rick and Carl leaving when she first arrives at the Grimes' home that morning, she can't put her finger on it but the smile he gives her is strange. She can't stop rewinding it in her head of what it might mean, Judith must sense her worrying because it makes putting her to sleep more difficult than usual.

The loud laughter from downstairs isn't helping and Beth wonders what book they're reading. Judith isn't so curious, the noise making her squirm around irritably, Beth goes to close the door but the topic of conversation downstairs stops her.

"I saw one of them yesterday walking down the street…what's his name?" The woman speaking sighs and snaps her fingers. "Long hair with a vest, um, wings on the back." Beth moves closer to the door, her interest peaking, knowing exactly who the man is.

"Daryl," Lori says. "Daryl Dixon. Rick put him and his brother in jail for the night yesterday."

Beth's fingers tighten on the door, shock and worry hitting her heavy in the chest and spreading throughout her body that leaves her frozen in place.

"Him and his brother got into a fight with one of them over some girl," Lori continues, "typical men stuff."

"Dixon blood, that is," another woman speaks up. Those bikers have been everywhere lately, just showed up out of nowhere. Can't wait for 'em to move on with whatever illegal shit they're doing. Have a hard enough time as it is raising my boys without them having bad influences around."

Beth exhales shakily and tries to put her thoughts together as she shuts the door. She can't associate Daryl with whatever these other guys are doing. Her mind goes through what her daddy tells her that day after church and what the women downstairs are saying now. She looks down and frowns, the Daryl she knows is so different from the things she's hearing. But does it really matter? It's not like they were friends or anything.

"No," she murmurs to herself. Because it does matter, or at least it should. She pats Judith on the back as if to comfort herself and her own negative thoughts. The Daryl that she knows saves girls from being run over at carnivals, likes chocolate donuts, and can be sweet despite his grumpy attitude.

"No need to worry, our boys have got everything under control, girls." Lori assures them.

Judith cooes tiredly and buries her face into Beth's shirt, she closes the door softly and finishes rocking her to sleep. Beth mentally gathers herself before she heads downstairs. The women are thankfully on a new topic now.

"I put her down, Mrs. Grimes," she speaks from halfway down the stairs, peering through the living room where they were sitting. All the women turn to look at her, innocent smiles on their faces, as if they weren't shamelessly gossiping a moment ago. "Need me to do anything else?"

"No, that'll be all," Lori shakes her head, "you can go, sweetie, thank you."

Beth gladly obliges, hurrying down the stairs and waving goodbye, not waiting for Lori to see her out. She's only focusing on Daryl now as she starts her ignition and pulls out her phone. Her fingers flutter nervously, straightening her mirror and adjusting her seatbelt as the phone rings loudly in her ear. Finally, it picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hello, is Dale there?"

* * *

><p>Beth doesn't think she'll run into him later that day but she's glad she does, she contemplates calling him several times earlier, but working up to do so proves to be harder than she imagines. She's in the store buying things to make dinner when she sees him coming toward her down the aisle. When he sees her his step falters and his eyes quickly shift elsewhere, the left one looks stands out large and ugly, it looks like it ran into something nasty last night.<p>

"Hi," she says first.

"Hey," he replies, not even bothering to look at her. If it was anyone else Beth will call it rude but she's beginning to pick up on Daryl's behavior.

"Does it hurt much?" She gets right to the point, not even pretending as if she doesn't know, the whole town most likely knows by now. Besides, she has a feeling that a guy like him wouldn't take kindly to running around the subject.

"Had worse, you should see the other guy." He moves down the aisle and she turns to follow, he glances back to her but doesn't say anything.

"The guys down at the shop are gonna give you a terrible nickname now, I would say wear an eyepatch but that would probably make things worse." Beth shrugs when his faces scrunches up in confusion. "You got drunk and got into a bar fight, right? You wouldn't be the first one, nothing better to do around here, just as long as you keep it out of the shop. Dale may give you a lecture though, just in case." She speaks in a rush as her heart flutters, she isn't going to mention that she was speaking to Dale earlier to confirm he still has the job. "Was it last call?"

Daryl stops and turns to her. "What do you know about last call?" He grunts.

"Oh, I've never…" Beth points to herself, "my daddy would kill me, or my sister Maggie, he used to drink a long time ago before I was born. My friends drink occasionally, and my sister Maggie sometimes," Beth ticks off. "Had to pick her up last year when she almost got into a fight with some jerk at a bar. So…what did this guy do?"

"What makes you think I ain't do something to him first?" He continues walking again.

"Well, did you?" She waits for his response but he doesn't say anything, just throws some mac and cheese into his basket full of other quick made items. "Everyone has bad days," she tells him. "Sometimes it may seem all bad, especially after a really good day, but the good ones always come back."

The lines around Daryl's eyes tighten and it highlights his age and every unpleasant thing he might have been through in that time. And Beth desperately wants to know what he's seen, wants to know more than she need to perhaps, any little thing she can about the world and this man.

"That so, huh?" Beth frowns his sarcastic tone. "Everyday turns out a bad day for some, don't get to go," Daryl waves his hand around, "skippin' around the damn town without a care in the world like other people."

"Well, too late for that isn't it? You're becoming one of us now, mister." She walks ahead of him and turns down the next aisle, surprisingly, he follows.

"Your brother worked at the carnival with you?"

Daryl snorts and shakes his head. "Merle workin' at a carnival, naw, he'd get fired the first day. He just showed up the other day."

"You two close? Just travelling around?" She turns to Daryl when he doesn't say anything, a box of spaghetti strings in her hand, waiting for an answer; he only nods.

"What does he do for a living?" She can't help but ask, she doesn't think Daryl is doing anything illegal but she doesn't know about his brother. They can be complete opposites like her and Maggie.

"We do a little bit of everything, whenever it's available and don't hunt." It's completely vague but she takes it for now.

"The dude, at the bar, he hit a girl." They finish shopping, mostly in silence, unless she's scolding Daryl on his poor food choice, she isn't sure why Daryl is telling her this now. She isn't they type to believe violence will solve violence, Daryl's black eye is proof of that, she lets it go though and smiles.

"Where's your ride?" She asks as they leave the store.

"Brother's. He has it."

"So, you're walking?" Her eyes scan up and down his body. "In that?" She points to his clothing for emphasis.

"Ain't your problem," he sighs.

"You're going to keel over with all that leather, how did you even make it to the store?" Beth places her hand on her hip and glares.

"I'll be fine. Can take care of myself."

"If Carol was her she would say something different."

"Well, she ain't here. She left."

"Oh…wow. I didn't know, I thought…she said she was going to stay. I really liked her." She elbows Daryl gently. "C'mon, let's go."

Daryl drums his fingers on the console, quietly giving her the hotel he's staying at, it's definitely not walking distance in this heat. Beth reaches over and flicks on the radio when she realizes Daryl isn't going to say much else, she's enjoying the song so much she isn't even noticing the face Daryl is making until it's almost over.

"What?" Beth blushes and turns the radio down a bit. "It's good," she defends.

"It's horrible."

"Hey! Give it a chance." She turns it up just to bug him further.

"I'll pass," he shouts over it.

Beth turns it back down again. "And what do you listen to?" She gestures for him to change the station.

Daryl leans forward and switches the station to one she listens to quite often, and she grins.

"I like this one, excellent choice, sir." Beth hums along and continues to do so even though Daryl is staring at her. "Oh, hey! Want to stop and get some frozen yogurt? It's really good, lots of crazy toppings, have you tried it?"

"No," he quickly replies. She doesn't know which question he's responding to, it doesn't really matter as she's silently cursing herself from her foolishness, forgetting that Daryl's an older man.

"I mean, no, haven't tried it. Could go for something cold."

"You don't have to, I just–" Beth looks at him and that doesn't help at all, his brow arching at her stuttering. "Sorry, I–sorry. Okay. Good."

* * *

><p>Daryl doesn't know what the hell he's getting himself into and he tells himself it's just as risky and stupid as Merle's activities. He doesn't know why he follows her to the next aisle or why he agrees to get in the car with her; and now they're going to get frozen yogurt. Daryl's not entirely sure that whatever pill Merle was flying high off this morning didn't fall into his breakfast that morning.<p>

The a/c blows high to combat the sun, the smell of strawberries invades his nostrils, it mixes in with the smell of dirt and sweat he brings from his walk in the woods earlier.

The first thing he does when they release him is head back into the woods to collect his the little belongings he owns and find a hotel. His bones still ache from the bar fight and the hard cot he wakes up on. Merle is probably still sleeping without a care in the world.

It's easy to forget about these things when Beth's sweet voice fills the car over the singer's rough one, like pouring fresh milk in a beer bottle. He wishes he can just forget about her.

But you don't turn away a girl like Beth Greene, it's like kicking a puppy away when it wants to play, even though the parent might bite your hand off if you go anywhere near it's kid.

Now they're walking side by side into the small, bright shop where several heads whip around to take notice of the obvious clash of colors. Beth in her light green blouse and bright, blonde hair, and Daryl wearing a black and grey plaid shirt that really needs washing.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and follows her over to a counter, carefully avoiding the gaze of one disapproving mother who thinks she's being sneaky with her staring.

Beth hands him a cup and gives him a winning smile, it calms him down a bit, to just focus on her. Daryl's never been in places like this, ever, even when he was a kid there was something stopping him from coming into nice, clean stores such as this.

"What are you going to get?" Beth looks at him with wide eyes and a look of excitement on her face, as if being the first to try frozen yogurt with him is something Hallmark worthy. "I'm getting cookies and cream and…ugh, always so hard to choose." He gets the same as she does, not being too picky and wanting to hurry and get the hell out of this cookie cutter nightmare.

"Who the hell puts gummi worms in this?" His finger jabs the display window, making a noise of disgust as he does so.

"Try it! It's so good." He attempts to pull his cup away while she's tipping the scoop over but a few fall in anyway. "Ah, sorry, got some on my finger. Which is completely your fault, by the way." She licks the yogurt off and his heart skips a beat.

He immediately pushes down his response and tells himself it doesn't mean anything past the physical. Beth is already getting into his head, there's no way she is going any lower than that.

"Gonna have a heart attack," he peers down at his cup. "Is this what people are eatin' nowadays?" Beth grabs both of their cups and puts them on a scale to weigh them, the cashier gives her the price and she moves to take out her money. Daryl beats her though and hands a twenty over.

"You didn't have to, I'm the one who invited you after all."

Daryl shrugs and scratches his neck, "I wanted to come," he mumbles. Beth smiles large and bright, like it's a fucking treat to be in his presence when he hasn't done anything to earn that.

"Beth Greene, you bitch!"

Daryl's head jerks up and he has a reaction to pull her behind him, wondering who in their mind can call Beth anything other than sweet. Beth, however, grins and waves at the loud girl whose walking over to them.

"Don't you dare!" The girl wraps her arms around Beth and hugs her tightly before pulling away. "I haven't seen you in ages, where the hell have you been?"

"Just been busy."

The girls eyes shift to Daryl and she looks him up and down, poker face on, she looks back to Beth with a questioning look. "This a cousin?" She points to Daryl and his jaw tightens at her mentioning him like he's not here.

"A friend."

The girl looks at him again, surprise evident on her face, but thankfully she doesn't ask any further questions about why Beth is referring to someone like him as a friend.

"Alright then. Beth, bonfire next Friday. You. Are. Coming." She pokes Beth's arm, emphasizing the last few words.

"Um," Beth's eyes widens and she tugs at her hair. "I have to ask–" she begins but the girl puts a hand up to stop her.

"No excuses, Beth!" The girl groans, "it's not like I can see you at college or whatever, we all miss you since…you know." She glances at Daryl before smiling apologetically back at her. He takes a close look at Beth and her body drawing in on herself, and her fluttering hands.

"I thought we could have hung out during the festival but they had to go and cancel that. So, yes?" The girl clasps her and Beth's hands together and pouts. "You're going, Beth? Or else I'm going to have to tell everyone you hate them now."

Daryl doesn't know what to make of this new information about Beth, she always has people surrounding her, making conversation and laughing. But he hasn't seen anyone with her around her age, can't even recall seeing anyone with her at the carnival the first night they met.

"Okay, okay," Beth gives in and laughs. "I'll go."

"Yes!" Her friend squeals and hugs her again. "I'll pick you up so you can't get out of it and you'll have fun, promise!"

"Sorry about her," Beth tells him when they get into the truck. "I love her but she can be crazy sometimes."

"Wouldn't peg you two for friends."

"They do say opposites attract." Beth digs into her yogurt and Daryl does the same. "She was one of my first friends in high school, Maggie doesn't like her at all. She thinks she's a bad influence but Julie knows my limits."

The yogurt is good, even with all the unnecessary toppings in it. "You need to be careful." The words slip out of his mouth around a cold, chewey gummi worm.

"Why do I need to be careful?"

"Just…," he shrugs, "don't go too far into the woods. Ain't safe, even in a group."

"You'll save me if I do," she jokes.

"Just don't." He waits for her to reassure him that she isn't.

He thanks her when they arrive at the hotel. "Wait! How are you gonna get to work if you don't have a ride?"

"Walk." He shuts the door before she can say anything else, quickly realizing that Beth Greene can be stubborn as hell when she wants. When he collects his bags he walks around to the driver's side and waits for her to roll the window down.

"Alright, catch you later."

"Oh, warming up to me, I see?"

"Hmph," a smile tugs on the corner of his mouth. "Probl'y shouldn't." He knows he shouldn't, but Beth is digging into his skin and making it too damn hard to peel her off, she'll only go further until she becomes as permanent as a tattoo.

"We're friends now."

"What?" Daryl stutters, his mind running through the past few minutes to see if he's missing an important part of their conversation. Being friends implies that she wants to see him again, but she can't like being around him that much.

"No going back and no buts about it," she nods. "We shared music and ate frozen yogurt together. Well, have a great time at work tomorrow and tell Dale I said hi, let me know how it goes." She waves goodbye and he watches her until he can't see the car anymore.

Daryl trudges up the stairs of the hotel and digs into his pocket for the key card. Merle's snoring comes through the door and Daryl has to fight the urge to chuck a loaf of bread at him. He puts the items away and falls on his own bed, feeling much lighter than he did the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know where this chapter came from. Sleepless nights as I obsess over Bethyl and continuously check my watch for Sunday to come faster. Waking before the sun, lazing in bed with a giant cup of coffee, Bethyl on the brain. It has consumed me and seeped into my fic. Thank you all for the views and comments, it makes descending into Bethyl hell easier. Enjoy xo**

"It's her." Adam whispers to Rick, his eys nervously darting to the woman approaching them. He slides lower into the chair and clutches his cup tighter, he never thinks that one case–the one that leaves you with nightmares and questioning humanity for the rest of your life–will have shown up so early in his career. And one of the many constant reminders of that horrible night is walking right up to him.

Adam wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, he tells himself it's the coffee on a hot day. He chucks his cup in the trash and looks up at Rick to see how to handle her. He sighs in relief when Rick gets up to approach the woman first; he reluctantly follows.

Adam trains for situations like these and deals with grieving people every now and then, but he has no idea how to go about this one, so he mimics Rick's stance and easygoing smile– or, at least attempts to.

"Did you find anything yet?" It's the first words out of her mouth, no pleasantries whatsoever, Adam, sadly, can't blame her.

"Michonne." Rick nods in greeting. "Not much but we're still looking." Rick hooks his thumbs in his belt loops and leans forward. "Brought a couple of people in," he speaks soft and low. "Nothing's come up yet and nothing unusual has happened."

Michonne sighs heavily and places her hand on her forehead, her figure slouching over, he can see she isn't getting any sleep over this.

Rick steps closer to her and smiles sympathetically, his brow furrowing. "Now, you've done everything you had to do. You moved, changed locks, and installed top notch security." Rick states all of this in a calm, gentle tone that gains him all the more respect from Adam. "You have my number on speed dial if you see or hear anything strange. We're working on it…I'm working it."

Michonne nods and thanks him despite the doubt and worry that's still on her face.

"If you ask me," Adam steps in, "it's got to be one of them bikers." He hears Shane says so multiple times at the station and listens to his reasons with rapt attention. Both turn their attention to him and he puffs up his chest, glad to offer something to the conversation. "It happened as soon as they show up right? I don't know who else could do something like…like that. Something went wrong or maybe they were out that night looking for a reason, any reason. And your boyfriend, he…" Adam falters awkwardly when Michonne begins to shake her head.

"It doesn't make sense," she explains as if she's done so many times already. "The way he was…that was pure hate. And he had no affiliation with bikers." She shakes her head again, "at all." She says the last two words with emphasis, making sure to look both men in the eye. She closes her eyes and places one hand on her hip while pointing the other at them. "Look, just find whoever did this. They may come back. I have a child to protect." She says forcefully before walking off.

Rick turns to Adam and raises his brow in question, the young cop shrugs as he ambles up beside Rick. "Gotta blame someone. Might as well get some scum off the street while trying to do it."

His mind flashes back to what he sees that night, his knees still feel weak just thinking about the heavy stench of copper, it was everywhere. They were out there all night in that sunflower field. "Who do you think could have done something like that?"

"Don't know…" Rick crosses his arms, his eyes never leaving Michonne. "But, I gotta bad feeling about this one."

* * *

><p>Beth blinks lazily, coming out of her daydream, the bright, orange warmth from the setting sun lands on her back. She realizes there's no other customers in restaurant anymore and sighs.<p>

The red double doors to the back swing open and Glenn comes out. "Thought we sent all the stragglers packing." Glenn groans good naturedly. "What are _you _doing here?"

Beth yawns and stretches her legs underneath the table. "Nothing. Bored."

Glenn looks around before his gazes comes back to her. "Yet you're here? And alone?" He arches a brow.

"Not alone, got my guy Eugene!" Eugene's yells in agreement from the kitchen. "Besides, I didn't want to be in the house or bother Patricia and Otis."

Glenn leans his hip on the table next to her. "Where's Hershel?"

"Late night." Beth sighs again and pinches a piece of pepperoni between her fingers, watching it stretch the cheese out as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Glenn shakes his head. "You need a hobby."

"I'm working on it," Beth defends, "professional pepperoni taster."

"How exciting." He grins.

"I'll have you know that I've been invited to a party next week. Pass along the message to our overlord Maggie, she'll be very happy." She props an elbow on the table and puts a fist under her chin.

"I'll tell her to keep it cool. She just worries, you know? But God forbid someone do the same to her." Glenn groans loudly and she laughs.

"Shush, she may have this place bugged " She cocks her head, "what have you got there?"

Glenn shifts the paper between his arms. "Boring, business stuff I have to take care of before I leave."

"Say no more," Beth says flatly.

Glenn chuckles and shuffles into the back room. She nibbles on her pepperoni slowly. She pinches another pepperoni, repeating the process when her phone chimes.

'Stop that.' - Daryl

Beth frowns, not having a clue on what he's talking about. 'Stop what?' she texts back.

'Playing with your food.' - Daryl

Beth sits up and grins. She looks down at her phone and frowns, not seeing anyone outside.

'Where are you?' - Beth

'Walking.' - Daryl

"Jerk." Beth mutters, too lazy to go after him.

'How rude! No hello?' - Beth

'Something wrong with your legs?' - Jerkyl

'Maybe. :D' - Beth

Beth sips on her soda waiting for his reply when three, soft taps come from the window. Beth turns around again and sees him, donning his usual angel vest and dark jeans, phone in hand. She glares at him playfully before turning around again and slumps forward. The bell to the restaraunt rings and she hears him coming towards her.

"Lazy girl," he complains as he slides into the seat next to her, a smirk on his face.

"Har, har…you're one to talk, you just kept going!" She tries not to roll her eyes and puts her phone away. "Headed anywhere special?"

"Just walking. You?"

She mumbles "not really" and goes back to picking at her pizza. She can feel Daryl's stare and he continues to do so brazenly even when she catches him, leaving her to go back to staring at her torn up slice of pizza. He probably thinks she's crazy but the slow, dullness of the day drains her ability to really care.

Daryl leans forward and grabs her drink. "You mind?"

"Nope. I'm finished with it."

Daryl takes off the cup holder and straw, opting to take long gulps straight from the cup. Beth stares as he finishes it in record time and wipes his chin. "Want to come with me?" Her eyes roll up back to him and she feels the weight in her lighten just a bit. "Walking." He explains, standing half out of his seat, waiting for her reply.

Truthfully, she doesn't think she can, the thought of getting up seems too much for her after sitting here for God knows how long. Beth even contemplates urging Daryl to sit back down and be lazy with her for a little while longer.

But the thought of accomplishing something today, even if it is small will probably bring her spirits up. So, she sluggishly pulls herself to her feet and stretches to wake up her sleeping arms and legs. She shouts a goodbye to Eugene and Glenn who are still in the back, ignoring the strange look Daryl gives her at saying goodbye to invisible people.

* * *

><p>The fresh air in her lungs and the smell of grass does it's job after a few minutes. Her body thanks her by moving with ease now, putting a smoothness and spring in her step. Beth starts launching into a few topics and Daryl joins in with his deadpan sense of humor that makes her laugh and scold him playfully. She cheerfully mentions memories of family outings and ridiculous sibling fights. Tears spring in her eyes over Daryl's rendition of Tyreese and Martinez and the crazy things they get up to on lunch breaks at the car shop.<p>

It was so easy to talk talk to him despite their age gap and about a dozen other differences they have. She finds herself drawn to his voice, the emotion seeping through it and the way he expresses himself with the wave of his hands surprise her. She's never seen him like this before and figures walks put him in a really good mood or they're warming up to each other. But then there are other times where he will curiously draw back and shift his eyes somewhere else in a shy manner that she once mistook for as indifference.

They pass shop after shop until their numbers dwindle, she smiles when she realizes where they're heading, the diner and donut shop coming into view. The parking lot is much bigger without the amusement rides and group of friends and family running around excitedly. There's a few traces of it left behind in small, broken prizes, receipts, and confetti. She bends down and picks up a sharpie, flipping it in the air and catching slow to a stop as they head over to a bench and plop themselves down on it.

"I grew up in a religious household, can't help it." Beth defends after she finished telling one story. She turns her body to face him more fully. "What about you? And your brother?"

Daryl takes out a cigarette and lights it up, he leans back and shrugs.

"No. Not much to talk about there. Shitty dad, shitty home. Woods s'like a second home to us, almost drowned one time," he tells her nonchalantly as he looks out across the lot. "Old man threw me some gloves and I went noodling. Told me to catch dinner or I wasn't eatin, sucker latched onto me," he demonstrates about how big it was. "I lost my footing. Couldn't see nothing in that muddy water. He didn't even notice I was in trouble until I got myself out, told me it was a lesson in self preservation."

"Your daddy sounds like an ass." Beth draws her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

He tilts his head away from her and blows out a whirl of smoke, he leans forward as well to rest his arms on his legs. "Can't all be Mr. Rogers."

A thoughtful look passes on her face, an opportunity to get to know more about him. Her daddy always says not to ask if they don't bring it up, but she was never good with following that particular rule of his. "Is that why you don't…" She falters, not sure how to word her question.

"Is that why I, what?"

"You just drift around. You don't have family or anything to stick around for?" She finishes with uncertainty when he sits back up, she follows his movement, not wanting to break away from the moment even though her heart is beating fast. "You don't." She concludes to herself.

Daryl ducks his head, missing the way his jaw tenses, his long hair shrouding her from his view. "Naw, not really. Something wrong with that?" It's meant to sound casual but she still hears the defensiveness in his words, and almost a challenge there, like he expects her to agree with him.

She bites her lip and thinks her next words over carefully. "No, do you think it is?"

"You're always by yourself, why's that?" He asks, dodging her question. "You got people but ain't got no one either, in a way, got a feeling that's your choice."

Beth freezes and her breath hitches. "What makes you think that?" Her voice is soft and low as she stares at her hands in her lap. The question itself doesn't bother her, she hears that plenty from other people. It's the reasoning that he throws at her, so easily and without care.

Daryl is silent for a moment and then he snorts loudly. "Cus' you are?" He tells her, clearly implying the "duh" in his tone. "You're not some short, blonde psychopath, huh?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She teases half heartedly, pointing the sharpie at him. "Didn't you operate a horror ride of all things?"

"Don't sass me, girl. I might be a redneck with an ugly face but I don't live in the hills eating people."

Beth giggles and rolls her eyes. "I'm not always." She answers his question. "Are you?" Her question is barely above a whisper and their eyes catch.

Daryl's mouth tightens and moves around as he chews the inside of his cheek. "Don't need nobody. Never did, never will, might go here and there with Merle but I do fine on my own." He flicks his cigarette away and takes out another, his eyes closing as he takes a long drag. Beth shivers takes a chance to truly look at him as he's taking comfort in the nicotine, she doesn't doubt his words for a second.

"One time when I was little, my brother and sister were picking on me and I yelled at them. It was my first time doing that, never forget their faces. Because I was the quiet, goody goody so they didn't expect that from me." Beth laughs, a blush rising to her face. "I said I hated them and wished I was an only child, daddy was real mad at me for that and…I didn't understand why at first. Wouldn't really until Shawn was gone from our lives and I didn't have anyone to do the things we normally did together. It's not that I wanted to be without them all the time…it just…it felt that way at the time, heat of the moment stuff, y'know?"

Daryl looks at her hard, fixates on her every movement and facial expression. "I didn't mean it and you don't mean it." Beth shrugs uncomfortably, becoming more nervous with his brazen stare and every word that pours out of her mouth. "We all go through the rollercoaster and you're going to need someone. Even if they annoy you sometimes, just watch, your time will come up." Beth exhales shakily when Daryl looks away, his eyes on the the cigarette ashes falling in his boot.

"Rollercoaster going awfully slow."

"Well, think of it as…" Her eyes squint and her mouth twists as she thinks. "A ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel, yeah? He scratches his chin and hums softly.

"Yeah." Beth breathes, putting away the intense moment they just went through in the back of her mind for later. She pops the cap on the sharpie and twists around on the bench, trying not to kick Daryl as she tries to get comfortable. She gives him a little smile before going to work.

Daryl drops his cigarette and crushes it with his boot before turning around to see what she's doing. He scoots up a bit, his face coming closing to hers. He sees her name written in small, bubble letters, and what she attempts as a mini cartoon version of herself. "You always have to mark a bench or a table when you get the opportunity," she explains. "Now it's your turn." She nudges the marker into his hand until his fingers wrap around it. "Go on."

"Didn't know you were into vandalism," he mutters.

"It's not vandalism if it's pretty."

She watches him more than whatever he's writing on the bench, finding the level of his concentration endearing, figuring it must be the hunter in him. She smiles as she looks at his drawing of a wolf below his name, which she has to admit, looks slightly better than hers.

She twists back around managing to elbow Daryl a few times in the side while apologizing repeatedly for it. All her movement ends up with them sitting closer than before and leaving little room between them. She exhales and pushes several strands of hair away from her face and laughs, bumping her leg playfully against against his.

His hand drops to her knee to still her, the warmth if it coming through her jeans. "How can something so little hog the whole bench?" Beth giggles and pats his hand, bumping into his shoulder for good measure.


End file.
